boorufandomcom-20200214-history
Friendship Is Magic
Friendship_Is_Magic - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is the latest and ongoing cartoon accompanying the Hasbro Inc. My Little Pony toy line, focusing on the daily lives and adventures of predominantly female equine characters in the magical land of Equestria. Due to My Little Pony s historical target demographic of around 6 to 10 year old girls and Friendship is Magic s unexpectedly high ratings, the show is the topic of significant Internet controversy; you either love it or you hate it. Tag rulings * The tag "friendship_is_magic" applies to any fan characters created in the same style as the canon content. ** Editors will most likely never need to manually tag "friendship_is_magic", as it is implicated by every character, species, or other element specific to the franchise, barring very new content yet to be implicated. ** "Fan characters" include "alternate universe" interpretations of canon characters such as Fallout Equestria or Princess Molestia. thumb #971303 thumb #973294 thumb #971714 Major characters * Twilight_Sparkle, the central protagonist * Applejack * Fluttershy and her "vampire fruit batpony" form Flutterbat * Pinkie_Pie and her "sad" persona Pinkamena * Rainbow_Dash * Rarity and her comic-only evil state Nightmare Rarity * Starlight Glimmer, added to major cast in season 6 * Spike, Twilight's more-or-less pet dragon and effective little brother Recurring characters * The Cutie Mark Crusaders ** Apple Bloom, Applejack's younger sister ** Scootaloo, nobody's younger sister ** Sweetie Belle, Rarity's younger sister * Big Macintosh, Applejack's older brother * Princess Celestia * Cheerilee * Discord, God of Chaos and mix-match species draconequus * Granny Smith, Applejack's grandmother * Princess Luna and her former evil state Nightmare Moon Minor characters The below characters have canonical names and general personality, but appear relatively few times or only in minor roles. * Babs Seed, a cousin to the Apple family * Bon Bon, also named as Sweetie Drops * Braeburn, cousin to the Apple family * Queen Chrysalis, a changeling queen * Diamond Tiara, classmate of CMC and town rich girl * Gilda, the first griffin seen * King Sombra, season 3 villain * Pets that aren't Spike: ** Angel, Fluttershy's thoroughly evil rabbit ** Gummy, Pinkie Pie's toothless alligator ** Opalescence, Rarity's cat ** Owlowiscious, Twilight Sparkle's owl ** Tank, Rainbow Dash's turtle and/or tortoise ** Winona, the Apple family's collie * Pipsqueak, classmate of CMC * The Power Ponies (played by the major characters, see above) * Royal Guard ** Shining Armor, guard captain, Twilight Sparkle's brother, husband to Cadance * Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara's beta * Sunset Shimmer, villain of first iEquestria Girls/i movie and protagonist of subsequent films * Trixie, traveling stage magician * The Wonderbolts ** Rainbow Dash becomes a cadet in season 3 then proper Wonderbolt in season 6. ** Soarin ** Spitfire, Wonderbolts captain * Zecora, the only zebra seen Background characters The below characters have such minor roles that their names and personality are at least partially fan-originated. Occasionally these fan favorites are subsequently expanded in the show proper. * Doctor Whooves * Lyra Heartstrings * Octavia * Vinyl Scratch, or her stage name DJ-P0N-3 Fanon Reminder: the "friendship_is_magic" tag should be applied to these characters and concepts as long as the tag "fanon" ("fanonical" instead of "canonical") is also added. * Button's Mom * Fallout Equestria ** Littlepip * Fluffle Puff * Milky Way * Princess Molestia * Snowdrop External links This is not an exhaustive list of Friendship is Magic content. Search "*(mlp)" at boorus for a more thorough list or check the MLP Wikia's full character list (may not function properly on mobile devices). Category:Copyright Category:Rule34.xxx Category:Redpill